Los tres amores de Jasper
by Blind Wish
Summary: Si tengo que resumir qué ha pasado en los últimos dieciséis años de mi vida (...) ¿Qué mejor manera que pasar de ese 'Hola?


Los tres amores de Jasper

* * *

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, solo la trama es de mi autoría**.

_Beteado por Marta Salazar, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

_(Mil gracias corazón.)_

* * *

La primera vez que la vi teníamos dieciséis.

Recuerdo quedar prendado de su belleza, de sus hermosos ojos azules y su grácil forma de andar.

Ese fue mi primer enamoramiento, mi primer encuentro con el amor y se sentía como el último, al menos en mi pequeña mente de adolescente.

Cada día durante ese verano tomaba cualquier excusa para poder ir a la tienda de comestibles y verla: desde un huevo hasta realizar la compra de la quincena. Está de más decir que mis padres eran los más asombrados con mi reciente disposición.

Pero mi comportamiento era cualquier cosa menos altruista, todo era con la intención de verla y deleitarme con su presencia, sin importar que me viera forzado a contemplarla de lejos.

Durante el verano de mis dieciséis apenas pude hablarle, si no eran mis tontos nervios eran los demás chicos que siempre estaban acaparando su atención, aunque esta les hablara por simple simpatía.

Lo sabía, ya que sus maneras eran de cortesía, la misma que usaba con todos los comensales en la pequeña cafetería en la que se hacia presente solo los domingos —de la cual he de admitir me volví cliente regular—, se podría decir que tenía una mesa exclusiva para mí. Yo era uno de los más fieles clientes con los que contaba la tienda.

Rayos, era la misma actitud que tomaba conmigo cuando me atendía.

Eso en cierta forma me alegraba y entristecía.

No que tuviese baja autoestima ni nada por el estilo, pero cuando uno está flechado, bueno, espera lo mismo de esa persona.

Para la edad de dieciocho ya me habría rendido, y digo 'haber' en futuro porque eso aún no pasaba.

¿Lo más lejos que pude llegar en esos casi dos años? Ser un _'_¿_Qué tal_?' O un 'Hola**'** en su día a día en la preparatoria.

Había dejado su trabajo en la pequeña cafetería, lo supe tras dos domingos sin verla allí. En cambio tenía más turnos en la tienda de comestibles.

Su horario de clase era casi una copia del mío, la diferencia radicaba en las optativas. Ella tenía pintura y yo teatro.

Vivía a quince minutos en auto de mi casa, usaba el autobús; tenía una horrible rata por mascota, el pobre animal carecía de pelo en la mayor parte de su cuerpo, siendo lo demás piel y huesos expuestos cruelmente al aire, el frío y el sol. Parecía quererle, así que, ¿quién era yo para sentir que esa rata era un alíen?

Pues la misma persona a quien dicha rata mordió en el tobillo. Todo por pasar más de tres veces en una mañana, por su frente en la bicicleta el mismo verano en el que le conocí.

Era un acosador. Lo sabía, lo único que me consolaba era el hecho de que de esa manera la veía más.

Mi madre, mi dulce y risueña madre, lo sabía. Oh, claro que sí, creo que lo supo desde que ella se mudó aquí, pero estuvo cien por ciento segura cuando me deprimí cual _emo_ al verla en una cita con uno de nuestros compañeros.

Ya sé qué pensarán. Y no, no la seguía, todo fue por accidente en una de las salidas familiares, y quedamos a dos mesas de ellos.

Esa noche apenas toqué mi cena. Mi hermana no me prestaba atención mientras que hablaba de su semestre en la universidad y cuánto extrañaba las comidas caseras de nuestra madre. Mi padre la escuchaba, lo mismo mamá, pero ella siempre estuvo atenta a mi estado de ánimo.

Tres semanas después de esa noche me enteré que eran novios formales. Oh, cuál fue mi depresión, inigualable. Como todo primer amor.

Poco después nos graduamos, y siendo aún un pequeño acosador, supe que irían a la misma universidad. Una muy lejos de a la cual asistiría yo.

Pasé ese verano tratando de olvidar a Alice Brandon_._

La universidad fue un borrón, entre los estudios y el trabajo de medio tiempo apenas me concentré en mi vida personal. Hubo chicas, claro. Era un hombre de carne y sangre caliente, a eso súmenle las hormonas aun latentes de la adolescencia. Pero ninguna de ellas de importancia o que mereciera grabar algún buen recuerdo en mí. Al menos no algo digno de contar a mis hijos o nietos, o se convirtiera en anécdota por la que valiera la pena mirar atrás.

En las vacaciones que no tenía que trabajar me la pasaba en casa, o en el pequeño apartamento que compartía con otras dos personas. De ninguna de ellas me hice muy cercano, nuestra relación no iba más allá de pagar las cuentas entre todos, compartir esporádicamente el espacio para ver una película en la TV y saludarnos mientras uno iba y los otros venían.

Para mi tercer año me volví a enamorar a distancia. Y esta vez intenté no ser tan acosador.

Fallé miserablemente.

Isabella Swan. Ese era su nombre.

_Era,_ ya que ahora es Isabella Masen.

Oh, dulce y tierna Isabella; si bien mi flechazo empezó siendo a distancia, terminamos siendo amigos. Específicamente, terminé siendo su mejor amigo y confidente. ¿Lo pueden creer?

Una pequeña chica, delgada pero con curvas. Los ojos chocolate más hermosos que había visto, y callada cual árbol, además de testaruda e inteligente.

Solo fuimos amigos por alrededor de un año.

El tiempo en el cual estaba de intercambio en nuestra universidad.

Dos años menor que yo y cursaba la carrera de Leyes un año por delante. Inteligente, se los dije. Luego perdimos contacto para reencontrarnos cuando ella ya se encontraba casada, y retomamos nuestra condición de amigos. Me pareció como un suspiro, un abrir y cerrar de ojos e increíblemente todo aquello había acontecido.

Nunca le revelé mis verdaderos sentimientos, obviamente, y hoy agradezco a cualquier deidad por no cometer ese error. De haberlo hecho cabía la posibilidad de perder a una gran amiga, de la cual soy ahora el orgulloso padrino de su pequeño bebé.

Se podría decir que fue lo que más relevancia tuvo en mi vida universitaria.

Dos años después de graduarme en Literatura Inglesa, trabajaba como editor junior en una importante editorial.

Ahí conocí a mi tercer flechazo, y con la que más me relacioné.

Rosalie Hale.

Éramos el _dúo dinámico_, por decirlo, todos pensaban que terminaríamos casados y con hermosos bebés rubios de ojos azules.

Pues, la vida no es como todos lo piensan.

Nuestra relación pasó a ser más física que otra cosa, no que yo me fuese a quejar. Pero tras tres años de estar juntos, y decir la terrible palabra que empieza con '_**A**_', luego de los dos primeros; ambos nos dimos cuenta que éramos más compañeros/amantes que una pareja real.

Fue la ruptura más pacífica de la historia. Esa era Rose, una mujer que no le daba vueltas a nada. Aún seguimos siendo amigos, y nos tenemos toda la confianza que adquirimos luego de tantos años de conocernos.

Ella espera trillizos, y lleva dos años de casada.

Su esposo es un hombre enorme, pero con la gracia de un pequeño. Lo gracioso es que nunca vi a Rose siendo la mujer de estilo maternal.

Y ahora tendría no uno, ni dos, si no tres pequeños a la vez.

La vida da vueltas inesperadas a veces.

En este momento ya no soy editor junior.

Pasé a encargado de mi área. Las ventajas eran muchas al igual que la responsabilidad.

Pero cuando se ama lo que se hace, ya deja de ser trabajo.

Mañana es mi cumpleaños número 32.

Si tengo que resumir qué ha pasado en los últimos dieciséis años de mi vida, sería repetitivo pues lo he dicho todo, de una u otra manera.

Sin embargo, lo que pasará en los próximos dieciséis… Bueno, eso es historia para otro día.

Ah, a propósito, hoy volví a ver a Alice Brandon. Está divorciada y es madre de una pequeña de cuatro años.

Puede que piensen que por segunda ocasión en mi vida me he quedado parado cual acosador, viéndola de lejos jugar con su pequeña en el parque.

¿Tan poca fe me tienen?

Ya dije que tengo que escribir desde hoy —o mañana si a cuentas vamos— los próximos dieciséis años de mi vida.

¿Qué mejor manera que pasar de ese 'Hola'?

— Hola, Alice. Hace tiempo que no te veía —le saludé cuando me acerqué a ella en los columpios, en los cuales jugaba con su pequeña.

— ¿Jasper? —me saludó sonriente, mientras su pequeña miraba atenta.

Sonreí a mi vez.

Ya no soy el chiquillo acosador y miedoso, tengo amigas que me han ayudado y amores que he superado. Bueno, _casi_ todos.

Fin.

* * *

Realmente serán 3 meses el día de mañana, desde que me decidí a publicar este OS y desde que Marta lo beteo (Gracias corazón), y digamos que soy algo paranoica y hago las cosas de un momento a otro o solo las dejo pasar. Lo gracioso es que este nombre fue propuesto por Marta y al momento ni siquiera lo vi (ahí va lo despistada que soy)

Espero les haya gustado este pequeño OS dedicado a uno de mis personajes predilectos de la Saga Twilight: Jasper.

Hasta una próxima vez,

_**Blind.**_


End file.
